1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle hub. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle hub that uses conventional tangential spokes.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving their components. Recently, the braking systems for bicycles have included the use of disc brakes. The use of disc brakes has resulted in modifications to the bicycle hub of the bicycle wheel so that a brake rotor can be mounted thereon.
The most basic bicycle wheels have a hub, a plurality of spokes and an annular rim. The hub is attached to a part of the frame of the bicycle for relative rotation. The inner ends of the spokes are coupled to the hub and extend outwardly from the hub. The annular rim is coupled to the outer ends of the spokes and has an outer portion for supporting a pneumatic tire thereon. Typically, the spokes of the bicycle wheel are thin metal wire spokes. The ends of the hub are provided with a flange that is used to couple the spokes to the hub. In particular, holes are provided in the hub flanges. The wire spokes are usually bent on their inner end and provided with an enlarged head or flange that is formed in the shape of a nail head. The inner end is supported in one of the holes in one of the hub flanges. The outer ends of the spokes typically are provided with threads for engaging spoke nipples, which secure the outer ends of the wire spokes to the rim. In particular, the spoke nipples have flanges, which engage the interior surface of the rim.
With a spoke constructed in this manner, the nipples are installed in nipple holes formed in the rim. The spokes are inserted sideways through the holes in the hub flange until the enlarged head or flanges of the spokes engaging the areas surrounding the holes in the hub flange. The male threads on the ends of the spokes are threaded into the female threads of the spoke nipples installed in the openings of the rim.
When the hub is a brake disc hub or is a rear hub, installation and/or replacement of the spokes can be difficult. In the case of a disk brake hub, one end of the hub usually has a rotor mounting portion. Often, the rotor mounting portion is a plurality of blind bores that receive bolts to directly mount the brake disc rotor to the end of the hub. Thus, the brake disc rotor makes it difficult to insert the spokes in a sideways direction. Likewise, if the hub is a rear hub, the sprockets can be obstacles to install or replace spokes.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a bicycle hub which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle hub in which the spokes are easily installed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle hub that can use conventional tangential spokes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle hub that is relatively lightweight in that no spoke flanges are needed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle hub that can be used to mount a brake disc rotor thereto.
The foregoing objects can be attained by providing a bicycle hub that is used with tangential bicycle spokes having a straight section and a bent end with an enlarged head such that straight section extends at an angle of about 95xc2x0 relative to the bent end. The bicycle hub basically has a hub axle and a hub body. The hub axle has a center axis extending between a first end and a second end. The hub body has an interior passageway with the hub axle being rotatably supported therein. The hub body also has a set of first spoke openings circumferentially arranged around the hub body. Each of the first spoke openings having an insertion portion with a large width that permits the enlarged head of a tangential spoke to pass therethrough and a retaining portion with a width that is smaller than the width of the insertion portion to retain the enlarged head of the tangential spoke therein. Each of the retaining portions of the first spoke openings is defined by a cylindrical surface with a center longitudinal axis that is angled such that said center longitudinal axis of each of the retaining portions does not pass through the center axis of the hub axle.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses preferred embodiments of the present invention.